


Awkward

by RamblingRavenclaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Eliza, Gen, Suicide Attempt, i can explain, i dunno what to tag if in, pls read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRavenclaw/pseuds/RamblingRavenclaw
Summary: Maria Reynolds desperately hoped she'd fit in.Okay so real explanation- I wrote this story for English class when asked to write about a major problem in schools. So, I changed the names I had used in my story to Hamilton ones and KABLAMO! Anyway also mind the fact that Maria had red hair and green eyes the story doesn't work any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally coping word for word what's in my notebook, minus the names.  
> I mean like I can give you my original names.  
> Maria- Anahi Garza  
> Eliza- Yessenia/ Yessy  
> Alexander- Rodolpho  
> Lmao can you tell I'm Mexican

Maria Reynolds desperately hoped she'd fit in. It was her first fain in Angelili High School, and she was terrified. Maria never really had a problem talking to people at her old school, but that's because she's known those people since kindergarten. This was different. Suddenly, she was walking into her first period classroom along with the rest of the class.

"Welcome children, please take your seats", the teacher stated. "Elizabeth will be passing out papers for today, and I believe we have a new student!" The teacher burst out in one breath. The girl who was appearantly Elizabeth stood up and passed out papers. "Okay let's see! Erm... Ma.. rIa? Okay yes MarIa here would you please say something for us dear?"

Oh great. Just what she feared. Maria carefully stood up. "Erm... hi. And um, actually, my name is pronounced Ma-riah." Maria managed, while furiously blushing the whole time. She quickly sat back down as everyone stared. "Alrighty then  _Maria_ , everyone, get started on the worksheet!" The teacher concluded. Maria finishes the paper pretty quickly, turns it in, and leaves the class when the bell rings, ignoring everyone.

Over the next few weeks, Maria still hasn't made any friends. But that one girl (Elizabeth, was it?) did try to talk to her.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth! You probably don't remember me, but we have first, third fifth, and sixth together!" She said it all so quickly it was hard to understand half of it. Elizabeth's hazel eyes were full of determination.

"Oh. Um. Hi." Maria replied lamely. I am the worst at talking, she thought. She stared at Elizabeth practiacally pleading her to let her go. "Oh. Okay then. Well, just know I'm here. You can call me Eliza for short. Bye!!" Elizabeth, or Eliza, I guess, finished off. She left her alone again, and Maria went to class. Why can't I form a single sentence? I could have finally made a friend! Now she won't ever talk to me again! Maria thought furiously to herself.

(I'm very aware this is not how Maria looks, but it's how my character looks) When she finally got home, she looks in the mirror. Wow, I'm pathetic, she thought as she took her fiery red hair out of her ponytail. She kept looking in the mirror, finding even more imperfections with herself. Maria never really liked her appearance. Her red hair and green eyes made her always look like Christmas, and the colors were too bright for her caramel skin. Her freckles looked weird on her and her nose looked crooked today. With that in mind, she went to sleep.

Soon, her eyes and hair finally matched the rest of the world in Christmas. Maria still hadn't made any friends. Her parents were always way too busy with work, so she didn't even have them. Eliza still tried to reach out to her, but it was like Eliza was the sun and she was the moon. Bright and dark.

The day before Christmas break, she becomes aware of a new person. "Hi. I'm Alexander." A kid with long, black hair and chocolate eyes put his hand out for her to shake. "Uhh.." She said in a small voice, cursing herself for her awkwardness. "Okay then jingle bells, guess you don't talk. Doesn't matter. I've seen poor Eliza try to talk to you. You're hopeless. Well, bye jolly-holly!" 

Well this is perfect, Maria thought once she got home and slammed on the bed. So people do realise I look like Santa Clause threw up on me, she thought miserably. I knew people didn't like me, bet my old friends didn't like me either! Hell, not even my parents like me! I bet Elizabeth doesn't even care anymore. Alexander probably told not to try anymore. If no one knew how hopeless she was, at least Alexander would tell them, Maria kept thinking.

She didn't get much sleep that night. Her mind kept on racing. By the next morning, her head had decided what she would do. Clearly I one wants me, so I'll leave them alone, they won't have me as a burden anymore, Maria's train of thought went. She was going to kill herself. She had a perfect plan.

First, she'd make a backpack with a noose and a note. Her note would say goodbye, to whomever found her body. Next, she'd tell her parents she had a project to work on at another girl's house. Last, she'd go to the woods and.. the thought gave a shiver down her spine. 

She headed for the front door with her backpack. Her parents didn't even notice. Just another reason to do it, she told herself. There was now a lump in Maria's throat. The streets were practically deserted. She finally got to the woods. Maria set up the noose, trying not to think about it. She was about to do it when-

"MARIA! OH MY GOD MARIA!" Elizabeth screamed frantically. The sound startled her so much she fell to the ground.

"Maria! Oh! Just! Hmf!" Elizabeth had flung herself onto Maria, drowning her in silky, smooth hair. Without even thinking, tears started streaming down Maria's face. I was actually about to kill myself, oh my god I almost died, Maria thought in a mix of confused emotions.

"Why would you do this to yourself? Oh my god you would have died! You would have died and I would've had to live with knowing I could've done something!" Maria only just now realized Elizabeth was sobbing. Eliza finally pulled away from the bone-crushing hug and they just sat there for a while. Elizabeth started at Maria and Maria stared at the floor. Finally, Maria said something.

"What were you even doing in the woods?" Maria questioned, genuenly curious. Elizabeth chuckled, "The sunset is beautiful to watch from here". Another moment of silence. "So, are you going to tell me why?" Elizabeth asked. There was no way around the question.

And for the first time, Maria said everything. She talked aboautbher parents, her old friends, the new school environment, her anxiety attacks, and most importantly, about Alexander. More sorrow seemed to grow on Elizabeth's face with each sentence Maria said. After her very long rant, Elizabeth took out a piece of paper, wrote something and simply said "So sorry, I have to go", handing Maria the paper and leaving. She looked at the note-

_"555-923-1152_

_Im here for you - Eliza"_

After a winter break spent texting Eliza, she finally went back to school, nervous again. But, this time she had a friend. She walked next to Elizabeth into first period. The teacher wasn't there yet.

Elizabeth walked up towards a boy with chocolate eyes and SMACK! Slapped him right in the face! "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ALEXANDER HAMILTON!?!?" Elizabeth screeched. She then started whispering a long story, and Alexander's face gradually lost color and his eyes gradually got smaller. Once Elizabeth finished, he turned to Maria and started.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't, I mean, I..." And that's when Maria realized something. If she had commited suicide (she shivered, the thought disturbed her now), Alexander would have blamed himself.

"It's okay, honest", Maria responded sincerely, with a genuine smile on her face.

By the end of the year, Alexander, Elizabeth, and Maria were the most well known friends group and Angelili High School. After an amazing summer of texting, giggling, and confessions, the trio returned for sophomore year. With giant smiles stuck on their faces, they walked into first period for what seemed like a much better year than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos it means the world to me.


End file.
